ed wars
by constinet gr
Summary: the ed edd n eddy version off star wars ed and edd figure out they have brothers who become friends with eddys brother and along with the gourd and the kankers join forces to get revenge on the cul da sac kids and some new cul da sac kids
1. Chapter 1

In ed edd n eddys second big picture show ed and edd figured out they had brothers who were friends with eddys brother ed edd and eddys brothers all join forces with the gourd and the kanker sisters to get revenge on the eds and the day ed edd and eddy found some light sabers that worked just like star wars the eds took the light sabers and used the eds brothers and the gourd and the kankers create a army off squash bots squashes with legs created by the the eds brothers the gourd and the kankers attack the cul da sac so the the cul da sac kids make a huge vault protecting the cul da sac the eds brothers and the gourd and the kankers attack. 


	2. Chapter 2

ed and rolf sat on camels protecting the vault rolf senses danger said rolf this reminds me off issue 43 attack off the the door exploded several squash bots enterd the room lead by the gourd kill tham yelled the gourd ed drew his blue light saber and slashed at squash bots rolf pulled out a fish and begain whacking squash bots rolf is tired off your mockery yelled rolf meanwhile rolfs pig wilfred was eating squash sister yelled ed i caint go on eny more said jimmy take this you mean squash bots yelled sarah smashing a squash bot with a bat im coming babey sister yelled ed leave my babey sister alone ed yelled slashing threw the squash bots tell my evil brother from hades to go back to hell yelled ed the the gourd and the squash bots were over weelming ed and rolf run away yelled ed ed and rolf ran come on yelled nazz kenney luna and kyle were fighting off squash bots and bettles gummy drip beatles were coming yo these mother fuckers are crazy said kenney kicking a squash bot your not messing with this checia yelled luna kicking a squash bot several beattles came up attack i got this yelled kevin punching a head are you finshed bulding the rocket ship said eddy im done said edd lets go run away said ed eddy pulled out his light saber and deflected several mosquito bots fireing lassers come on soc head he yelled lets go ed and rolf jumped on the ship rolf wants to leave yelled rolf rolf drew out his club and swung it around nocking out several fly bots open up the ship yelled eddy the ship closed.

The gourd had caught sarah and jimmy let me go jonny yelled sarah never yelled the gourd jonny and plank are dead all that is left is the gourd and timber the dark shard thats when eddys brother edds brother and eds brother walked in the base fallowed by sevreal scam bots built by eddys brother weve won yelled eddys brother weres that stupid brother off mying im gonna fucking kick his ass said eddys brother you yelled sarah my other older brother sarah said yelling at eds brother if it aint my little annoying sister said eds brother enterd the room the kankers are recking the snow base said edds brother look who we got said lee kanker yeh said may we got em marie pulled out kevin nazz kenney kyle and luna who were all in a net well well if it aint two originels and a couple off new kids said eddys aint cool bro said keeney yo bro dude im gonna punch u in the face ill kick ur ass yelled luna to the kankers marie kicked luna shut up you ass hole said brother grabbed kevin how about i kill you right now said eddys brother putting a blaster to kevins head kevin stood there scared eddys brother dropped him down. 


	3. Chapter 3

eddy ed and edd and rolf were in the junkyard in the retro van what the fuck are we gonna do said eddy our brothers are gathering in on use and they have captured kevin kenney kyle nazz luna and the squirtes babey sister said ed i will get her back eddy i have to our mom will get mad said ed shut up ed said eddy rolf is infurated with these enemies said rolf they have taken over this cul z sac said need to excursate a new plain off defeince said edd lets attack said eddy we dont have much i have a plain said edd heres what we do ive invented several speeders eddy ed and rolf will take down the gourd and his squash bots and free kevin nazz kenney kyle and luna meanwhile eddy and i will take down eddys brother and shut down the death star sounds like a plain sock head said eddy.

Eddys brother and the eds brothers had finshed the death star it was similiar to the star wars death star it was a huge ball off meteal surrdoning the cul da sac it could fire lasers soon eddys brother would use it to take over the world and they could fianlley kill the eds and the cul da sac eddys brother smiled youll never get away with this yelled kyle fuck you rat said eddys brother kicking kyle that ant cool said luna your luckey i have a no girl hitting policy said eddys brothers hit em lee with plesaure said lee kicking luna in the face.

The gourd sat at the edge off the death star with timber the dark shard the gourd had several robot mosquitos surronding the death star there was only one weakness in the death star its center if some one could get to the control pannel were the eds brothers sat and shut down the death star than the death star would exploded the death star had another weakness which was its center only a lasser could hit it one star fighter would have to fire directley and hit the center off the death star the gourd new that was impossible or extremley hard to only thing the gourd was worried about was the eds and rolf they were at large proabley planing there attack how ever kevin nazz kenney and kyle and luna jimmy sarah were in the death stars prision locked away and if the eds attacked theyd have to get thouragh the gourd the gourd smiled he would kill the eds so fast and he would make tham suffer. 


End file.
